deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Iron Man (MCU) VS Tanya von Degurechaff (Youjo Senki)
Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, the genius weapons manufacturer who created his own super-suit to battle terrorists, aliens, and other threats to world peace VS Tanya von Degurechaff, the Japanese businessman reborn as a superpowered child soldier in an alternate First World War, whose brutality earned her the nickname "Devil of the Rhine". WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Iron Man= Tony Stark, later known as Iron Man, was a selfish, womanizing, billionaire inventor and the CEO of Stark Industries, a weapons manufacturing company that he inherited from his father, Howard. Stark, guided by his father's friend Obidiah Stane, became a national super star with the best weaponry on the market, but when he went to the middle east to demonstrate his new Jericho Missile System, his convoy was attacked by a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. Trapped in a dingy cave, Tony was forced by the terrorists to build their own Jericho, but a fellow prisoner named Yensin helped him construct a special suit of armor from the scraps, the Mark 1 Iron Man armor, which he used to escape the Ten Rings. On his way out, Yensin sacrificed himself to allow Stark to return home, an act that deeply affected the mind of the inventor-genius. Returning home, Stark began to perfect his disguise, and shut down any and all weapons manufacturing within Stark Industries. Disgruntled by his decision, Stane recovered the Mark 1 suit and built his own from the example, becoming the Iron Monger. He revealed that he was the one responsible for the terrorists getting Stark, but he was killed in his battle with Iron Man. Shortly afterwards, Iron Man was contacted by Nick Fury about the Avenger's Initiative. After an attack by the soviet villain Whiplash, and his best friend taking up the mantle of War Machine, Stark would join with the Avengers to battle Loki and his Chitauri army. Weapons and Abilities Mark 43 Armor Iron Man’s Mark 43 armor is a suit is one many suits of powered armor constructed by Stark himself. All versions of the armor grant him superhuman speed, strength, and durability. The suit allows him to easily fight on even terms with superhuman adversaries and is capable of surviving massive amounts of punishment, including tank rounds, alien energy weapons, and even Thor’s Mjolnir. The suit is also fully capable of flight at supersonic speeds, being able to keep up with a figher jet or even a missile. Repulsor Beams The palms of the Mark 43 suit are equipped with muon thrusters known as Repulsors, which, in addition to flight control, can also be used as weapons. At their most powerful setting, the beams carry considerable force, easily capable of sending an adult man or even larger objects flying backwards. Shoulder-Mounted Guns  Iron Man has a set of small independently targettable guns on the shoulders of the Mark 43, capable of engaging up to 12 different enemies. However, these are anti-personnel weapons, and would likely not pierce Tanya’s magic shield. Missiles The Mark 43 suit carries a number of guided missiles which can be launched either from the wrist or somewhere on the sides of the suit. These missiles carry an anti-armor warhead capable of destroying a main battle tank or even Ultron’s first body, as seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron. The missiles can be launched singularly or in a barrage of up to about 10-12. Unibeam The Unibeam is the most powerful armament of Iron Man’s suit, essentially a particle beam weapons similar to a high-powered version of the Repulsor beam, fired from the Arc Reactor on his chest. JARVIS Iron Man’s suit is interfaced with his personal AI, JARVIS, a voice-activated AI capable of controlling communications, GPS navigation, weapons targetting, monitoring the status of the suit, and other functions while Stark operates the suit. Infra-red Vison Iron Man’s suit is equipped with infra-red cameras to allow him to see targets such as persons and machinery through walls, as seen when he uses them to target and destroy a HYDRA shield generator. =Tanya von Degurechaff= Tanya von Degurechaff is the protagonist of the light novel and later anime Youjo Senki. Tanya was formerly a Japanese salaryman involved in management, until he (Tanya’s male past self will be referred to with male pronouns) was murdered by a disgruntled ex-employee that he had recently fired, being pushed into an oncoming subway. Upon his death, the salaryman that would become Tanya met an entity claiming to be God, who Tanya refers to as “Being X”, refusing to acknowledge that they are God. When asked why he was an atheist, the salaryman stated that he lived in a world where modern technology provided everything and that there was no evidence of the supernatural. In the novel, he goes further and tells “Being X” that because he failed to anticipate this, he cannot be omniscient. Because of this, Being X sends the salaryman to be reborn in a war-torn world where magic exists. He is reborn as Tanya Degurechaff, an orphan girl in an alternate pre-First World War Germany, who is selected for military service because of her massive magic potential and her unusual intellegence for her age- as she is literally a 40-year old man in child’s body. By age nine, she writes a thesis on military logistics and completes officer candidate school. By age ten, she sees her first combat, and soon after proves herself the only one capable of operating the Elinium Type 95 orb. Tanya is promoted to the rank of Major and placed in charge of an elite mage unit specializing in deep penetration of enemy lines. This unit eventually proves instrumental in the Empire’s victory first of the Duchy of Dakia and the Legadonian Entente and Francois Republic. Throught the alternate First World War, Tanya gains a reputation for cruelty and brutality, often intentionally engineering the situation to maximize both enemy casualties, both military and civilian. This reputation earns her the nicknames “The Devil of the Rhine” and “Tanya the Evil”. Throughout her time in the alternate world, Being X speaks to Tanya, and placed her into situations which he believe will force her to develop faith. At every attempt, Tanya responds by swearing she will find a way to kill “Being X”. Weapons and Abilities Mondragon Rifle Tanya’s primary weapon for the first half of the anime is a Mondragon Rifle, standard issue to the Imperial Mages Corps. The weapon is a semi-automatic rifle that appears to still have to be reloaded, having a ten-round magazine. The range and stopping power aren’t really relevant as Tanya’s magic abilities allow her to fire off magic bullets with a range of at least 3 kilometers or so and with the explosive force of a small tank gun or artillery shell (appear to be comparable to a 75mm). SIG MKMS Submachine Gun After taking the weapon from Allied mage Anson Sioux, Tanya uses a MKMS submachine gun as her primary weapon, firing explosive magic rounds in rapid succession, using it like an autocannon. The weapon has a 40-round detachable magazine. Bayonet and Combat Knife Tanya’s powers as a mage allow her enhance her Mondragon bayonet and combat knife’s sharpness and durability to the point where it is capable of decapitating a man with a single swing. Using her superhuman speed and strength, Tanya is capable of making rapid melee attacks. Magic Bullets Tanya, like all mages, is capable of firing off magically enhanced rounds which possess massive explosive power capable impacting with roughly the force of a 75mm round and firing them as quickly as her weapon can fire, and can be set to detonate on impact or in midair for anti-aircraft purposes. While it is stated that normal magic bullets do not have the firepower of heavy artillery, they are nonetheless impressive, and capable devastating practically any target. Magic Shield Mages are capable of projecting a powerful shield around them to protect them from small arms fire. While on normal operational mode, the shield is capable of stopping a few bullets coming from any direction, however, the mage can “supercharge” one part of the sheild. With a normal mage, this only works to the point where it can survive extended machine gun fire or a single mortar shell, however Tanya’s shield is more powerful (thanks to her connection to Being X), surviving multiple magic explosive bullets, however, it is not clear how well it would do against heavy artillery (most mages cannot survive artillery fire). In any case, she still seems to avoid being hit by heavier munitions, suggesting the shield can be broken with sufficient firepower. Elinium Type-95 Orb The Elinium Type-95 Orb is an experimental orb designed for use with a mage’s powers, allowing them to fly and fire magic bullets. Tanya is the only mage capable of using the device, thanks to her connection with Being X. With this orb, she is capable of flying at over 300 kilometers per hour at elevations of up to 12,000 feet above sea level (while most mages can only reach a maximum of 8000 feet. Connection to Being X The mysterious self-proclaimed god Tanya refers to as “Being X” granted her the power to tap into massive power far greater than a normal mage by praying to him. As much as Tanya hates “Being X”, she will use this power to destroy to gain a tactical advantage. Examples of powers she has gained by using this ability include a boost to her magic shield to the point she can shrug off multiple magic bullets impacts, the ability to fire heat-seeking bullets, and even firing a single massive magic bullet with an explosive force comparable to a large fuel-air bomb. =X-Factors= {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Iron Man !X-Factor !Tanya von Degurechaff |- |93 | Combat Experience |85 |- |80 |Tactics |90 |- |90 | Equipment |80 |- |90 |Intelligence  |85 |- |50 | Brutality |100 |- |98 |Physical Strength |85  |- |} Explanations Iron Man takes combat experience, having taken on terrorists, supervillians, aliens, and even Norse gods at various points, where as Tanya’s combat experience, while extensive and covering three fronts of an Alternate First World War, was mostly against similar adversaries, who were often outmatched by her connection with Being X. As for tactics, Tanya takes this edge, proving to be a military prodigy even at a young age, who devised the rapid assault mage tactics that won the war for the Empire. As for equipment, Iron Man takes a narrow edge for his sheer variety of weapons and equipment to counter any scenario he might encounter. As for intelligence, sure, Tanya is a tactical genius and a child prodigy, however, even that cannot compare to a man who created his own super-suit, micro-reactor, and even created an entirely new element. As for brutality, Tanya Degurechaff takes the edge for this, seeming to relish in killing, particularly with her bayonet, and not caring about the lives of civilians or even her own men. In fact, she has been known to engineer the situation in order to maximize civilian casualties. For instance, when she attacked an arms factory, Tanya sent a warning as per treaty regulations, but did so in her own child-like voice, meaning the workers thought it was a prank, and stayed to be killed by the bombardment. Finally, in terms of physical strength, Tanya is able to beat an adult man in hand-to-hand combat even with her child’s body, but even that can’t compare to the enhanced strength that Iron Man’s suit has given him. =Notes= The battle will be a one-on-one fight. While other characters may appear in the simulation, they will not be considered for the purposes of this fight. =Battle= JSDF Fuji Training Ground Since the various incidents involving superhumans, aliens, supervillains, and other such threats, the market for the anti-superhuman weaponry was booming. And the leading manufacturer of these weapons was Stark Industries. For this reason, Tony Stark was back in Japan again, in spite of the critical response to his last visit. At the moment, he was demonstrating a just such as weapon to prospective buyer, the Japan Self-Defense Forces, needed such weapons as that bald guy who could literally punch out Cthulhu can't be everywhere at once. "Presenting the latest in Stark Industries weaponry, the Ex-Wife 2.0. This all-aspect missile carries a proprietary warhead effective against tanks, aircraft, bunkers, kaiju, Diclonius, Golden Douche Kings, those two Saiyans coming to Earth, and any other problem you might have to deal with.", Stark said to a General Shinya Kengun of the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Suddenly, his explanation was interrupted by a report from an officer. There were reports of explosions on the Shibuya ward of Tokyo, along with the appearance of a group of flying humanoids. "Dispatch any available units, including the weapons test helicopter. We'll test out this ekusu waifu thing with some live target practice!", Kengun ordered. "Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?", the officer asked. "Do it!", Kengun ordered. As the JSDF general gave his orders, Tony Stark spoke into his cell phone. "JARVIS, bring me my suit, I'm not missing this action!". Of its own accord, the Iron Man suit flew to Stark, before it split apart and formed itself around his body. Before anyone could stop him Iron man was streaking of after the JSDF helicopters. 30 minutes earlier, Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo Tanya Degurechaff and four other Imperial Army mages flew over the skyscrapers of the Shinjuku Ward of Tokyo, confused as to how they got there. Only Tanya herself knew where they were. "Am I back home... in Tokyo... This is Being X's doing, no doubt", Tanya thought, "Damn you Bei... Wait a minute, if I'm back home, that must mean he's here as well... Maybe this was blessing in disguise." As she thought this, a dark look came over her face. "Serebryakova", Tanya said in her lispy voice to Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakova, a mage from that world's equivalent of tsarist Russia, who had fled the country when it fell to communism, and her immediate subordinate, "Hold position on top of that building and keep a low profile until I return. I have some... business... to attend to". "Captain...", Viktoriya asked, but Tanya flew off from her squad before she could say anything. Tanya flew away from the central skyscraper district, towards a low rise, landing on the balcony of the second floor. Tanya smashed the window with her rifle butt and burst into the apartment. Tanya's choice of apartment was not random. This was the home of the man she... well... actually he- Tanya was a man her past life- had fired on the last day of her past life, the man who pushed her past self onto the railroad tracks and killed her... err... him. The occupant of the apartment burst out one of the side rooms to investigate the sound of the breaking window. Tanya recognized the occupant immediately. It was him, the man who killed her that day. "What the hell...", the man asked as he stared at the home invader, who looked like a loli in a military uniform, armed with what looked like a real rifle and bayonet. "Taro Sakamoto send his regards", Tanya said, her face forming a twisted smile. The mans face showed a look of shock, this was impossible- the platform was so crowded that no one had seen him push that man onto the tracks, the police had ruled it an accident. And furthermore, he had never met this pint-sized cosplayer or whatever she was, and she definitely wasn't on the platform... How could she know, and furthermore, how did she know the name of the man he killed. Why would a middle manager be friends with such a strange person, was she his daughter or something? But that couldn't be... the girl wasn't Japanese. She looked foreign... As these thoughts spiraled through his head, the man saw the strange girl charge forward with far greater speed than should be possible. Furthermore, she seemed to hover about 10 centimeters off the ground. The man's face changed from a look of shock to one of pure terror. Before he could say anything, he felt the girls rifle butt strike him and send him flying across the room. With a scream of pain, the Tanya's victim slammed into wall. Tanya kept charging as her bayonet glowed blue. With a look of psychotic euphoria, Tanya repeatedly stabbed and slashed at her victim, hacking him to pieces. By the time she was finished, the man was reduced to a bloody mess. "You see that!", Tanya yelled triumphantly, "You're next, Being X!" As Tanya exited the destroyed apartment, a police car pulled up to the apartment complex, no doubt investigating the mysterious flying object that landed there. They would not be problem- she could fly away and escape, and if they fired, her shield would stop the bullets. Upon seeing the blood-stained figure with the bayonet, one of the officers who had just exited the car drew his service revolver and yelled, "Police, drop the weapon!" Before Tanya could to anything, the police car exploded in a flash of fire, killing both officers. Looking for the source of the explosion, and saw the rest of her squad hovering above, Wiess, one of the men in her squad holding his rifle as though he had just fired it. "Damn it Weiss", Tanya yelled, "I told you to hold position and keep a low profile". 15 minutes later, somewhere in the greater Tokyo area The JSDF had found Tanya and the squad faster than they had expected. A flight of three Cobra attack helicopters flew over the city, approaching the mages. The pilot of one of the gunships heard the lock tone in his ear and reported into the radio, and reported. "I have a lock, request permission to engage". "Roger, Hunter lead, you are cleared to engage target". Hunter lead, the pilot of the helicopter that had previously been a test bed for the "Ex Wife 2.0." pulled the trigger yelling "Fox two". The pods, which resembled 70mm rocket pods, released the micro missiles, firing of three missiles. Each missile independently targetted one of the three flying humanoids and exploded in a flash of fire. The missile slammed into the shields of three of Tanya's squadmates. All three of their magic shields were overwhelmed and the mages vaporized instantly. Stark's ekusu waifu had done it's job. Tanya turned her Mondragon rifle on the source of the missiles, and yelled "Is that any way to welcome me back home!". Tanya and Viktoriya both opened fire on the helicopters, blowing all three of them out of the sky before they could return fire, metal fragments rained from the sky, to join the remains of Weiss, Muller, and Klein, the three mages that were killed by the missiles. "On Me!", Tanya ordered to Viktoriya, "Move!" Tanya and Viktoriya flew out away at top speed, hoping to escape and hide out in the mountains. Thus far, this day had been a complete disaster. "That bastard 'Being X' is going to pay for this!", Tanya said to herself. Tanya's thoughts were interupted when Viktoriya was struck by several missiles and killed instantly. Tanya turned around and saw not more helicopters, or any vehicle of the JSDF but... a character from an American comic!? Regardless, he was going to pay. The psychopathic Tanya cared not for the lives of her comrades, but he would pay for this insult, first him and then Being X. Tanya lowered her Mondragon rifle and furiously charged at her target, a look of rage on her face. Iron Man hovered in the air, standing firm against the flying loli. Tanya's bayonet glowed blue as she neared her target. She swung the blade in a wide swath, this would be enough to decapitate a man. When the stroke fell, however, it only left a scratch on the paint of the armor. "You know", Iron Man replied, "I don't like hitting little girls, but you, I'll make an exception!". Iron Man placed the palm of his hand out towards Tanya and activating his repulsor beam. Tanya's shield survived the impact, but was sent flying through the air. Tanya was launched a few hundred meters before she crashed into a billboard for the anime Re:Creators, unaware of the irony of being slammed into an ad for an anime about fictional characters coming to life while fighting what, as far as she was concerned, a character from an American comic. Tanya's shield survived the impact, allowing her to get up and try to take aim at Iron Man. The armored military-industrial complex CEO evaded all of the shots, he was far faster than Tanya. As much as she hated it, she had to pray to "Being X" again. "Oh Lord, grant me the strength to strike down my foe in thy name.", Tanya muttered in a bored voice. Amazingly, in spite of the insincerity of her prayer, it worked, she felt magic power course through her body. She was not flying faster than ever before, faster even than when she rode on those sound barrier-breaking "super V-1s". As she flew far faster than she had ever flown before, Tanya unslung her MKMS submachine gun and took aim. In front of her, a magic sigil appeared, similar to the one when she shot down those bombers with guided bullets. Tanya fired off an entire magazine of magic bullets, enhanced with mix of explosive and armor-penetrating spells. A swarm of homing bullets blazed towards Iron Man, impacting in a flash of flame. Iron Man was momentarily stunned by the impact, but soon recovered and flew out of the cloud of smoke. "JARVIS, damage report". "Minor damage to the left repulsor unit", The AI replied. "Nothing I can't handle", Stark replied. As Tanya saw her target emerge from the explosion undamaged, she reloaded and focused as much magical energy into her next bullet as possible, before taking aim at Iron Man. The magic round streaked towards Iron Man, before exploding in a massive fireball comparable that of a large fuel-air bomb. The blast wave demolished any buildings in the immediate vicinity, devastating at least a city block. Tanya laughed maniacally as she looked at the devastation below her- surely her foe was vaporized. As she hovered over the devastation, blue-white beam of energy struck her in the shield. In the split second before the shield broke, she caught a glimpse of Iron Man, his suit battered but still functional, firing a massive particle beam from his chest. The attack shattered Tanya's magic shield. The beam's impact set off her orb in a massive explosion, which reduced the Devil of the Rhine to charred fragments. "You still haven't won yet, Being X. When I see you next, I'll kill you!", were Tanya's last thoughts before everything went black. WINNER: Iron Man Expert's Opinion Iron Man was able to answer Tanya's considerable firepower with his own arsenal of weapons, and his suit was durable to handle anything she threw at him. This, along with Stark's superior speed gave Iron Man the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts